pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Medinar/Urgoz Searingflames
It makes me so happy that 2 years later shitterflames is king again--TahiriVeila 15:38, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Warrior tanks are hawt <3 but just a few thoughts I had while running this the other day. I'm not sure how much the IV Necro is really doing - personally I think swopping for an extra ele would be more useful - just put NT on the ele with Weaken Armour. In DoA, we have found auspicious incantation + rodgorts invocation very effective - it has high damage, gives about 45 energy back after casting and no SF is wasted on making the foes burn. We use an UG ele + df to keep foes down during spikes, I don't know whether your chain-meteor method works better or worse. I'd recommend using a splinter barrage rt instead of CoS, but have never tried CoS so I'm not sure of its effectiveness. One ele carrying Mimicry for extra res's from UA probably wouldn't hurt either. Just a few ideas you may want to consider. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 00:18, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I try to adjust the energy of the ele (Glyph appears to be the best. Ele have just energy problems during the wolf path - 6 Wolfs are not enough for AoS ). Auspicious incantation is very effective in DoA because we have no bip, In this urgoz team we have a bip so i think he can work a little bit ^^. For UG and DF we play without because each time we do this team foes stay on tank, or foes die speedily. For the ritualist i want to use a splinter barrage but when i play with a guy you play this ritualist, he break aggro or his position isn't the best. IV is just for fun (when you use corpse you do 200 dmg approximatively). Sorry if my English is bad. For rez questions, we have no problems but you have right to have another rez. [[User:Medinar|'Medinar']] 12:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :I think I will try the IV to see if he's still necessary, and see if Ritualist guys know how to play with barrage.[[User:Medinar|'Medinar']] 16:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Andy's advices are good. iV might not be effective for this teambuild. iV does a little amount of direct damage and SF is an AoE direct damage skill. When Eles spike the group, most of the mobs will die at the same time. iV is overkill in this case. Another Ele might also help against Urgoz. The meteor chain is too complicated to set up even with the guys on TS/Vent/Mumble. So UG+DF is a good idea (all done by the same guy moreover). The splinter barrage just as to wait for DF. Another rez is always good with a experience mixed up group. Hair Fetish Man 11:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::hmm why signet of stamina if your planning on attacking (cyclone axe)?--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 20:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::As 1000+ hp is needed for pulling all blood drinkers in the degen room. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 23:43, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm tempted to make a general Urgoz Caster Spike, including Cryway, FoC, shitterflames and rainbowway - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 12:02, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Would be messy if you want to include both pairs of tanks. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 18:50, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Why Cyclone Axe in the first place if you have no axe mastery (so you will be doing like no damage) and you have no adrenaline skills which it would help charge? 19:01, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::: "Usage : Use Endure Pain before using Cyclone Axe. Only use Cyclone Axe with Splinter Weapon". And you can bring a zealous axe if you are missing energy (sometimes where you are surrounded by tons of wardens, BiP can't reach you). Hair Fetish Man 09:42, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::To be honest, probably just going to include the better two. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 21:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Well this one is NOT the fastest one, that's for sure. But playing with two wars is funcakes (and you can yell on monks too). Hair Fetish Man 09:42, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll leave it a few weeks then, to see what happens to SF. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 01:45, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::If SF isn't nerfed as foreseen, please move it to Medinar's homepage. Hair Fetish Man 10:16, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I improved the thing a bit (no build changes). Hair Fetish Man 10:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Remove IV I test the IV build, and i think really that it can be remove from the team. But i don't know what i can put instead of IV guy. UG or Snare or other thing. I am open to any suggestions, but please try to argue.[[User:Medinar|'Medinar']] 23:11, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :No more utility is '''needed' and I can't think of anything particularly useful, so I would suggest just adding an extra ele. For experienced/core teams a paragon wouldn't hurt, but I don't think there is much point in adding that to this article. A block stance on the Tank Warrior would help the monks - I don't see LoD making a great impact with all those eles. Oh and Rt bar needs some Marksmanship. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 23:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Well an UG churning earth ele could be nice. We can add a soldier's defense on the tank iso LoD. But for the rit, I'm not sure that marksmanship is really needed. Barrage does +17 piercing damage at 9 (8+conset) but mobs have tremedous armor. But you have to lose 2 points in beast mastery, which lowers the 45 unconditional damage from EoE to 40. So I don't really know which one is the best. Hair Fetish Man 10:23, December 3, 2009 (UTC) What do you think about this two build. [[User:Medinar|'Medinar']] 13:06, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Isn't it better to use Cry Of Pain instead of Meteor if we have a MS Ele ? Hair Fetish Man 15:02, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::We are already out of damage, so i think that Cry of pain isn't really usefull in this team.[[User:Medinar|'Medinar']] 12:19, December 16, 2009 (UTC) bad builds, are bad. :Bad players, are bad. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 15:46, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Okay its going to take Anet years to nerf SF. So, I'm going to start turning Urgoz Cryway into Urgoz Casterway using the caster builds here. I would like to keep this in trial just incase, but technically, we don't make builds based on leaked info/speculation/updates that have not yet occured, so this actually should be kept in userspace until then. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 16:45, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :I disagree - although not nearly as easy or fast as with SF tanks, this is still quite fast and a lot more fun, and is still used by some guilds & some frenchies. We should get this vetted, as its been sitting in Trial for ages, and the builds are good. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 15:55, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I am looking to integrate some room skip with this teambuild. I will test something to see if it's possible to skip some room. [[User:Medinar|'Medinar']] 16:58, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Some wolves can be skipped with recall. Hair Fetish Man 23:53, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah but you need a good team and the time to skip is very short.[[User:Medinar|'Medinar']] 23:57, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You can skip the first group, as long as the tank hides from Disenchantment. You can also skip some wolves groups, but not much else afaik. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 13:14, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, I'm still keeping this out of Tested until SF is changed. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 14:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) When is the shadow form change? My Alliance ran this last night. It took us 2hr 30min to complete on our first try, which is not bad considering we have never done Urgoz before. Aside from possibly having a description on how to do each room this build is works well and should be moved to testing. --[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] [[User_talk:Jarad|'Devarkin']] 17:56, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::My english isn't very good. I make a french tutorial for this team, but it will take time for me to make the translation in English. I will try to do it.[[User:Medinar|'Medinar']] 11:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I started an English guide here but it's a general guide not for this build, and it's not finished yet (it's on my to-do list). ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Screen. The warrior build is testing to try some skipping.[[User:Medinar|'Medinar']] 14:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :The guide here uses a sin and 1 warrior, so can probably quickly be changed into a 2warrior guide, if anybody feels like it. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 18:33, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll write one when the teambuild pleases us. I want to do a few under 30 minutes runs before. Hair Fetish Man 09:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Skipping We try to skip the first room, works but you need to watch out the desenchant spirit. The first group of wolfves is skipped but watch out the door. We will try to skip two others rooms but not actually (warden's room), It will be the most difficult section. With these skip, we can reach a time of twenty minutes. I will inform you if these skip works.[[User:Medinar|'Medinar']] 14:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, the first room and the wolves skips are easy if done properly. But the wardens' room skip will be tricky. And the cathedral's one very very tricky ^^ [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 11:18, January 7, 2010 (UTC) There is a modification in the teambuild soon. Need to test some skills and tricks.[[User:Medinar|'Medinar']] 16:49, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Name I'm very offended by this name. Please change it now. [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 21:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome to the internet, if you don't like it then don't view it. Build names are changed to reflect the build should the majority feel the name is lame or doesn't reflect the build's purpose. This is currently the common name to which this team build is referred to in guildwars and as such will not be changed unless enough people care enough about your complaint to bother changing it. --[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 07:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol. [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 23:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::moved. I've had this discussion with Lau, while it's what it's commonly called is don't want to condone our articles being full of swearing, including the title (no i have nothing against swearing). I did say i would be fine with a redirect pointing to the new title though. ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::this build needs to be WELLed/moved to userspace anyway. Apart from the alternative tanks, its covered by Build:Team - Urgoz Caster Spike - AthrunFeya - 23:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Lau, please move it to User:Medinar when you need to. Or if you can't, just warn us so that we could do it ourselves. [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 15:43, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Updates Since the update last Thursday, I noticed that Urgoz is the only elite area that hasn't updated on the wiki with a new build in trial or testing. I think this build could be the new SC for Urgoz. Has anyone thought about filling it out a bit with a guide and moving it to PvE space for people to try and see how it is? --Mad Hatter 08:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'll have to check with Medinar if the builds are still the same. Some descriptions have to be checked too. [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 10:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: i am looking if i can specialize the two warrior, one for CaC counters and the others one for spell counter. Need to test that. I am not sure about the build of the spell counter because it's tricky (less fife, less block, more skip possibility) and the risk of loose SF is still here with the desenchant's spirit( only tricky on the second room in theori). Moreover if the warrior works, the SB monk will be disseaper and we can add another damage dealer to the team(surely useless because the damage of the team are very important). I want to try PI on Urgoz because, thanks to the nerf, binding chains seems to got a very good synergy with PI, i hope(AoE effects and make during damage). Some skill will maybe change to be more effective.[[User:Medinar|'Medinar']] 21:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) We have done anice run but we are always doing some mistake. We try to adjust aggro and technik to perform better time. See this screen to proof that works. [[User:Medinar|'Medinar']] 21:47, March 23, 2010 (UTC) We have made a run at 24 min, but that is not a great run so the limit of 20 min is easily breakable.[[User:Medinar|'Medinar']] 21:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC)